To determine whether EGF treatment of A-431 membranes causes changes in sugar uptake rates or in cytocholasin B binding. If these results are positive, to determine whether the changes are correlated with the degree of phosphorylation of membrane proteins by ATP. If the results are negative, to return to experiments in which EGF and other mitogens are added to whole cells, and the onset of increased sugar uptake is correlated with the onset of increase in glycolytic activity. To determine the specificity of aluminum as a metabolic inhibitor of glucose metabolism. Studies will include measurement of sensitivity of various enzyme system to aluminum, and effects of aluminum on sugar metabolism and growth in cultures of yeast and mammalian cells. Since aluminum inhibition of hexokinase is proton-dependent, the possibility of a selective effect on acid-forming (cancer) cells will be explored. To determine whether aluminum may play an essential role in cell growth and metabolism. Studies will include attempts to culture cells in aluminum-free media, and to determine the effect on control of carbohydrate metabolism.